Two Angel's In Los Angeles
by CahduhCahduh
Summary: Alec and Max are sent into the past, where they run into Angel and his team. DarkAngelxAngel Crossover. Angel season 2 After Darla leaves LA


Max sat at the table, watching Logan at the computer screen. She watched him type for a few minutes before he hit enter and pushed off from the desk, his wheeled chair turning to her. "I need you to retrieve something for me, and I am afraid this will be a difficult job, you may need some help…" He started before Max stood up, grabbing the manila envelope before Logan could even pick it up to hand over.

"No big, I don't need help; I'm a big girl Logan." Max teased as she opened the folder, sliding out the papers, her eyes spying the address. Her eyes widened slightly before a smile broke across her face. "Wow, stepping up to the rich ones." She remarked, patting Logan on the back with the folder, causing him to flinch.

"If you can't do this… don't, I don't want anything to happen to you Max…" Logan started as Max opened the door, looking back to him.

"Hey. It's no big; I always get out of these alive." She called out before closing the door. She let out a quiet sigh. She hated seeing Logan, like the sexual tension could not be any worse. They couldn't even touch.

* * *

"Hey, Max, I need a big favor."

"No." Max said firmly, walking over to her motorcycle, not even looking back to the figure who was speaking to her. She stuck the folder into her backpack and got on her bike, finally turning to glare as him.

Alec stood there, need in his eyes as he watched her, glancing around a little nervously. "Max, come on, I just need your help with something. Please, I'll help you out. Logan give you someone to kill or something? I'll help…" He was actually pleading.

Max gave in, rolling her eyes. "I got a job, you are coming with me." Was all she said before she sped off on her bike, Alec rushing to his own to follow Max, a smile on his face.

"Oh thank you Maxy." Alex muttered, knowing he would get out of the mess with Max helping him. All he had to do was help her out for a night and then everything would be okay again.

* * *

They both stood together in the shadows, looking through the gate. Alec whistled as Max punched him in the arm. "Ow." Alec said, putting his hand to his arm and rubbing it.

"Suck it up." Max snapped, her hand on the gate, trying to shake it but it didn't move. She sighed, knowing they would have to be quick, and she had a feeling the baggage she carried -Alec- would get her into big trouble. She jumped up into the air, her hands grasping the gate as she ran up it with amazing ease, Alec following suit behind her.

They leaped off the gate and landed on the grass, crotched. They quietly moved across the lawn. Max jumped up into the air, landing on the porch as she came up behind the security guard. "Hey!" She called to him, causing him to turn, immediately lifting his gun. She punched him straight in the face and he was knocked out almost immediately. She knelt down, reaching into the pocket as she pulled out a card key. She walked straight to the door, Alec stepping over the guard and taking his gun as he came up behind her.

She slid the key into the door and saw the light flash green. She pressed down on the handle and opened the door, looking back to Alec as they slid in. They walked through the hall, looking around. Max got to the security room and slammed her foot into the door, breaking it open. She walked inside, Alec lifting up the gun and shooting the two men sitting at the computers. Max stepped up to the computers, pulling out the folder with the codes as she began to type it in a hurry. She hit the enter button and a loud sound could be heard echoing through the room.

"What exactly are we stealing?" Alec asked curiously, looking to Max, wondering what they were getting into. Max walked out without saying a word as Alec rolled his eyes. "Really? That's interesting, never stole one of those before."

Max went up the stairs; following the building lay outs she had glanced at before. She remembered every detail as she stopped abruptly at a door. Alec looked at it, waiting for some bad thing to pop out and start shooting at them. Max just pushed open the door, walking in, stepping up to a pedestal.

"This is way to easy Max, why did you tell me to come with you?" Alec asked lamely, watching Max, a little bored. She could've done this herself.

Max grabbed up the metal piece. "It's not getting in; it's the whole getting out." She remarked as an alarm went off. She knew this would happen, this was the dangerous part. She looked closely at the piece for a moment before a group of guards burst into the room, their guns pointed at the two transgenic's.

Max put on a sad face, putting her hands into the air innocently. "Aw, are the big bad boys going to arrest me?" She cooed lightly before her face turned serious as she slammed her foot into the face of the closest guard, twisting back to avoid the first bullet fired as she elbowed the next guard in the shoulder.

Alec shot a guard and then slammed the gun into another guard's face, dropping it as he jumped over the guards, following behind Max. A guard shot at Max from down the hall and continued to shot off rounds as she avoided them. She hit the wall as she moved, a bullet hitting the piece that she was clutching in her hand. A loud sound boomed as Alec and Max both grabbed their ears, crying out in pain of their sensitive ears.

* * *

A white light emitted from the piece as they both disappeared from the room. They crashed down on the ground, Max feeling the wet grass as she stood up slowly. "Way to go. What happened?" Alec questioned rudely, rubbing his ears as he looked around.

"I don't… I don't know, but we are in Los Angeles now." Max said, her eyes zooming in on the signs of the city in front of them. Alec looked to where Max was and frowned.

"Hmm. Is it just me or does that city look less… broken down then I remember?" Alec asked. The buildings looked in perfect condition, the lights were everywhere, and everything seemed more… clean.

* * *

They both began to walk down the street, taking in their surroundings. "This is not Los Angeles. I was in Los Angeles two years ago on a mission and it looked just like Seattle." Alec said as Max just nodded, a little taken back by how different everything was.

They heard a scream as they passed an alleyway. Their heads both turned instantly, able to see what was going on in the dark as they saw a man crotched over a woman, who was the source of the scream. "Hey! You!" Max shouted, walking into the alley as Alec rolled his eyes. The figure looked up as Max, surprised, took a step back. His face… it reminded her of Joshua's… "State your designation." Max stammered, figuring him to be one of Manticore's. The figure looked confused before he took off running.

"Oh my god… th-thank you…" The woman stammered; a hand on her neck. "It-It bit me…" Max just nodded, looking to Alec, confused. Alec stepped into the alley, looking down the way that the creature had run off.

"They just keep getting uglier and uglier." He said as Max punched him in the arm, taking offense to that, since she was such a close friend of Joshua's. The woman had taken off running, still bleeding.

"That's us we're talking about!" Max accused, still curious about the creature. She paused, sensing something as she looked to Alec without speaking, her eye movements telling Alec that something was watching them.

Angel watched them form the ledge of the building. "Vampires?" He asked flatly, thinking that couldn't be possible. He wasn't sensing it, yet he heard them say that they were vampires. "I must be getting old." He said before the young man and woman jumped up onto the ledge without even trying.

Angel was caught by surprise, not expecting it as they both moved into a fighting stance. Angel reached into his coat, pulling out a stake as he watched them. "I have to admit, you two are going to be one hell of a fight." Angel said to them, they being the strongest vampires he had seen in a long time. "And I couldn't even sense you."

Max frowned, having no idea what he meant about the sensing. "Damn straight. Tell us where we are, what's going on." She demanded, catching Angel off guard. Max took advantage and swung her foot towards Angel. He caught her foot, much to her surprise as he growled, stepping back.

"You two aren't vampires."

"What!"


End file.
